The Tournament of the Halfblood Camps
by Talk to me. I'm Insane
Summary: So there are Camp Half-Bloods for Greeks and Romans, what about the other half-blood deities? Here we'll know what happens if the different Half-Blood Camps crosses paths with the Greek one. Warning: Canon/OCs and different ships to be found here. Drabble, accepting suggestions. Rated T to be safe. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. So there are Camp Half-Bloods for Greeks and Romans, what about the other half-blood deities? Here we'll know what happens if the different Half-Blood Camps crosses paths with the Greek one.**

**Warning: Possible Canon/OCs and some other Junk.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Camp Tournaments**

There was an announcement in Camp Half-Blood, it involves of the famed Camp Tournaments, and the location? Egypt. Where the Egyptian deities' half blood children are located.

"They'll be easy to beat." Clarisse said, smirking as she saw all the Half-Blood Camps in the site.

Having just arrived there, Percy's camp just began preparing their things. When they heard the rushing of waters, Percy turned and saw people on what appears to be a large boat, Annabeth looked before telling Percy what it is.

"A _balangay_ the Filipino Half-Bloods are here." she said, going back to help with the tents.

Curious, Tyson went to see the other camps, he approached the boat and saw many teenagers and adults step off. One, who is controlling the water, sent off the boat alongside the water far away.

"I still don't understand how you do it Amihan." he heard a female's voice, which is followed by another one.

"You know...my dad and all."

Tyson tried to hide but was seen immediately by the two girls, he was expecting them to scream but instead, they looked shocked before looking at each other, the other one looked at him smiling while the other one tried to run.

"So, Grecian camp are you?" one with curly black hair and dark brown eyes asked.

Tyson nodded.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Amihan. Daughter of Amanikable, god of the sea." she said smiling, "And this girl trying to run is Maria Clara, daughter of Tala, goddess of the stars." she said pulling a girl with extremely straight dark brown hair and eyes, she looked at him nervously before nodding.

"Hello." she mumbled.

"Hi." Tyson said, grinning.

Before the three of them could speak, an arrow shot past them and a man walked towards them looking at the two girls, then to Tyson.

"You've strayed from your camp, best get back now." he said, looking at him with slight contempt.

"Lam-Ang, you didn't need to do that." Amihan said glaring at him.

"He's a cyclops, they eat our kind." he said walking off, slinging his arrow round his shoulder.

The two of them began walking away leaving Maria Clara following the retreating cyclops with her gaze, before turning back to follow her friends.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Meanwhile where the Greeks are, they just finished setting camp when Percy noticed his brother was missing.

"Hey Grover, have you seen Tyson anywhere?" he called out to the satyr.

"No." the satyr answered.

Percy went off in search for his brother when he saw Tyson walking towards him.

"Where have you been?" he asked, grabbing Tyson by the arm.

"I saw the other camp." he said smiling his strangely innocent smile.

"Which one?" he asked

"Um...they were riding a huge boat." Tyson said, Percy figured out that it was the Filipino camp.

"How many were there?" he asked.

"A lot."

* * *

**A.N. Guys, what do you think? Hope to know if it's good or not, constructive criticisms are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Thanks for reading this you guys! Anyway, here's chapter two, the first competitors: The sea gods' children. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Search in the waters**

It was noon when every camp arrived and finished setting up, it was now time to start the tournament. Everyone was sent to a river, immediately Chiron and the other counselors knew what the first competition would be. _The Underwater_ _Quest_.

"Will all the sea demigods step forward?" Astarte, the daughter of Horus said.

All of the children of the different gods of the sea slowly stepped forward. Astarte looked at another counselor, a man, she nodded.

"And now, Nakhti the son of Anhur will tell you about the first competition." She said stepping back and allowing the fidgety man to take a step forward. He went in front of the extremely large crowd and looked at the woman, she nodded and gestured for him to speak.

"Our first competition w-will be...Er..." he fumbled through the papers and accidentally dropped them jumbling it up. "Uh...uhm..." he searched through the papers and finally located the right page, "Th-the first competition will be the underwater quest." he said, nervously folding the papers in half.

"Thank you Nakhti for the introduction of the competition." Astarte said smiling encouragingly to the man, he nodded and backed off.

"And now, I will explain what the objective is." she went on, "As you can see, we are in front of a river . The reason is that the children of the gods of the sea will be competing." she said, "The objective is to find the different pearls with the symbol of your camps underwater, but to make things fun, you must open different clams and see if this is the right one. No one is allowed to take another camps pearl, and the tricky part is that every time you find the wrong pearl, the clams will shuffle themselves in order to confuse you. And with that, I bid you, good luck." she said, turning on her heel and walking back to the group of counselors.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

The demigods looked at each other uneasily, they waited for the signal and soon enough, they saw a flame go up. Immediately, they dove into the water and began swimming to the bottom most part of the river. Amihan looked at her rivals fiercely going to the area where the clams are, she rolled her eyes and swam back up, hiding behind a rock, she sighed. All her life, the one thing she tried to do was to run away from the water but it all proved for naught due to the fact of the tournament, sighing, she dove back down. She saw the son of Nephthys finding the correct pearl immediately while the others were still having trouble finding their pearls. Frowning, Amihan swam toward the young man and wrestled the pearl out of his hand, managing to get the pearl from him, she swam down even more and buried the pearl in the sand, smirking as he nervously began digging the sand up more. Managing to get a hold of one of the clams, she opened it and groaned, it was not the correct one, she noticed that hours have gone by and all of the demigods were still searching when she saw someone swimming up, suspecting it was the Egyptian boy again, she swam up and saw the Grecian representative, she smiled and swam back down, not noticing the son of Nephthys going back up holding the pearl again and beating Percy to the surface. Seeing that two have already surfaced, the other contestants swam back up taking in deep breaths while Amihan went to shore, taking the towel from her friend. She kept shooting glances at the Egyptian Camp celebrating their victory before sighing.

"Maria, there's foul play." she said under her breath.

"I'm not sure about that." Maria said looking at her friend.

"No...the Egyptians, they're making sure they win." Amihan persisted, Maria shook her head.

"Their representative took just as long as you did, how could they be cheating?" she asked.

"He found the pearl right after we dove in the water, how could he find the right pearl in just that instant?" she muttered, nodding as someone passed by.

Maria looked at Amihan with a surprised expression, before she could speak though, she could see the sun setting, signaling the end of the first day of the tournament. And she knew that the tournament would last for days. She sighed and ushered her friend to the changing rooms.

"Listen, let's just debate on this tomorrow. Dinner's about to be served and you know that we'll be eating in the mess hall...with all of the other camps...under one roof." Maria said, leaving Amihan to change her clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Thanks for the views you guys! Anyway, every now and again, there will be the non-competing focused chapters. This is one of them. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Mess Hall**

When Amihan got out of the changing rooms, she saw the many half-bloods walking towards the Egyptians' Mess Hall. She followed them and immediately caught up with the crowd, when everyone has finally entered, she noticed that every camp was mingling with the others. It wasn't war and chaos, in fact the others were even getting along quite well. In a daze, she sat down on a bench right beside Lam-Ang, not noticing Maria Clara is missing.

"They-they're not fighting?" she mumbled, shocked at what she saw, Lam-Ang nodded.

"Well, once the day is over, they'll all be buddy-buddy and whatnot." he stated, pushing a tray towards her. She looked down at it and smiled, it was her favorite, Pork _Sinigang._

"You know me too well." she said taking the bowl from the tray.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Meanwhile somewhere far from the others, Maria Clara sat gazing at the stars. Ever since she could remember, she doesn't eat with anyone else, not even Amihan. She picked at her food and sighed.

"Mother, why is it that I'm always alone?" she asked, looking up at the stars.

No reply came.

"As usual, you ignore me." she muttered, looking at the food prepared in front of her.

"Hey...Are you okay?" she heard a voice, she looked up and froze, it was the cyclops.

"Uhm...Y-yeah...I guess..." she mumbled, rubbing her nose, she felt him sit beside her. She sighed and looked at him.

"How are you so optimistic?" she asked, he opened his mouth as if to speak when all of a sudden, a person stood up and yelled:

'FOOOOOOOOD FIIIIGHHHHT!" it was apparently the son of Bishamonten, the Japanese god of war. He stood up and tossed a handful of curry at one of the half-bloods. Soon enough, the entire Mess Hall was completely messed up. So much for conversations.

"Yo Maria, heads up!" Amihan yelled, throwing food at the shy girl, Maria yelped and took hold of her tray and rushed outside, careful not to spill any of her food. She sighed as she left the Mess Hall, ignoring the screams and squeals of delight. Sitting down, she placed her food on her lap and began eating, when Lam-Ang went out, his face flushed and covered with a mix of mashed potato, rice wine, rice, curry and sushi. He sat down beside her and grinned, she looked at him and laughed.

"Why is it always your face?" she asked, he shrugged and took off one of the sushis stuck on his hair and tossed it away.

"Maybe they think I'm too handsome and decided to mess my face up." he said smirking.

She smiled, he was too friendly but at least she managed to talk to someone every now and again. She felt someone smudge something sticky on her cheek, she froze and turned to the young man.

"What the-?"

"You spaced out." he said, playing with his curved sword.

"So what did you stick to my cheek?" she asked, he looked up.

"I found chocolate cake a good substance to smudge on young people's faces." he stated, his eyes blank. She laughed and wiped her face clean of the chocolate cake.

"Okay, you go back in there and toss more stuff at their faces...food stuff." she specified, remembering what happens when she does not do so. He nodded and rushed back in, she smiled and stood up, walking towards camp to prepare for bed.

* * *

**A.N. So, what do you think? Is it good or bad? I'd very much like to know your opinion of this!**


End file.
